freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marionetka
Marionetka/Kukiełka (z ang. Puppet), to jeden z antagonistów w grze "Five Night's at Freddy's 2". Wygląd Marionetka, to animatronik o czarno-białym kostiumie i niezwykle smukłej sylwetce. Ma ona bladą, przerażającą twarz z czerwonymi rumieńcami i czarnymi, pustymi oczodołami z których płyną fioletowe łzy. Posiada szminkę na podbródku i na uśmiechniętych ustach. Jej ciało jest, jak wspomniano, jest niewiarygodnie chude i przypomina trochę małpę ze skarpet, bądź ciało Slenderman'a. Na nogach ma 9 białych pasów i 5 na rękach. Posiada 3 białe guziki na brzuchu. Zachowanie Za dnia rozdaje prezenty w Zakątku Nagród. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1, od kiedy Phone Guy przestanie mówić, czyli konkretnie od 2AM zacznie sprawiać problemy. Marionetka w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, nie przemieszcza się z lokacji do lokacji, a działa na zupełnie innej mechanice. W Zakątku Nagród znajduje się Pozytywka, gracz powinien od czasu, do czasu ją nakręcać i nie dopuścić, by całkiem się rozładowała. Jeśli pozytywka "rozkręci się" do połowy to w lewym, dolnym rogu ekranu i na monitoringu koło CAM 11 pojawi się pomarańczowy znak ostrzegawczy. A jak rozkręci się w 3/4 lub całkowicie to znak ostrzegawczy zmieni kolor na czerwony, a Marionetka stopniowo zacznie wychodzić z pudełka. Jeśli już całkowicie wyjdzie to usłyszymy piosenkę "Pop! Goes Weasel!", po czym Marionetka nas zabije.Plik:Pop!_Goes_Weasel!.ogg Ciekawostki * W FNaF1 czasami na ścianach w wschodnim korytarzu widać twarz płaczącego dziecka, które ma twarz podobną do Marionetki. Możliwe, że Marionetka była planowana jeszcze przed FNaF2. * Wielu ludzi uważa, że Marionetka jest najstraszniejszym animatronikiem. * Marionetka jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które atakują bez względu na to, czy gracz ma założoną maskę, czy nie. Drugim jest Foxy. Najpewniej dlatego że tak jak on spotkała się z fioletowym mężczyzną. * Istnieje teoria, wedle której Marionetka stoi za przebraniem martwych dzieci z Incydentu Pięciu Zaginionych Dzieci. * Marionetka nie mogła spowodować The Bite of '87 * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego inteligencji nie można ustawić w Nocy 7. Jej aktywność zależy od gracza. * Marionetka wygląda podobnie do postaci zwanej Slenderman (Tłum. Szczupły człowiek) * Podczas jumpscare'a Marionetki można zauważyć w jej oczach oko podobne do ludzkiego. Być może to dusza dziecka uwięzionego w Marionetce, albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne) odbicie oczu Jeremiego w oczach Marionetki. * Minigierka może nam się pojawić najczęściej po jumpscare Marionetki. * Marionetka najprawdopodobniej rozdawała dzieciom nagrody (widać na 2 obrazkach w Kąciku Nagród) * Jest jednym z 5 animatroników który może się do nas dostać tylko korytarzem (jeszcze Toy Freddy, Foxy, Freddy i Golden Freddy). * Gdy marionetka wyjdzie z pudełka, w Głównej Hali można zobaczyć jak zmierza w naszą stronę. Dla niektórych jest to straszniejsze niż jej jumpscare. * Marionetka/Kukiełka jak stwierdził Phone guy jest jedynym animatronikiem który myśli. * W plikach gry jest obrazek przedstawiający Marionetkę w biurze. Co ciekawe na tym obrazku Marionetka jest na sznurkach. * Marionetka jest (podobno) połączeniem: Slendermana , Jacka w pudełku, teatralnych marionetek oraz greckich masek śmiechu i płaczu. * Marionetka w Minigrach nie ma rumieńców i szminki (to czerwone na jej/jego ustach). * W demie fnaf 2 nie może wyjsć z pozytywki nawet jeśli nie jest nakręcona. Galeria Marionetka 1.jpg|Marionetka wychodząca z pudełka w Zakątku Nagród|link=Zakątek Nagród Marionetka wychodzi z Pudełka.jpg|Marionetka przed wyjściem z pudełka w Zakątku Nagród|link=Zakątek Nagród Marionetka w glównym korytarzu.jpg|Marionetka w Głównej Hali|link=Główna Hala Głowa marionetki.jpeg|Głowa Marionetki w Głównej Hali|link=Główna Hala Śmiejąca się Marionetka.jpg|Śmiejąca się Marionetka w Głównej Hali|link=Główna Hala Tumblr inline ney3gzVlGi1rh34i2.jpg|Dziwne, dodatkowe oko Marionetki|link=Teorie i plotki Puppet 2.gif|Jumpscare Marionetki PuppetStrings.png|Nieużywana textura Marionetki 40.png|Pudełko Marionetki Marionetka w po nocnej scene noc 4.png|Marionetka w po nocnej scence Pozytywka - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.jpg|Pozytywka Marionetki Marionetka.png|Marionetka w minigrze "URATUJ ICH"|link=Minigry Puppetkid.png|Dziecko reprezentujące Marionetkę w minigrze "Najszczęśliwszy Dzień" Puppet's mask.png|Maska Marionetki Crying_Puppet.png|Płacząca Marionetka Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Marionetka